disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
La Candace-Cabra
"La Candace-Cabra" is the first half of the 109th episode on Disney Channel original animated television series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on July 12, 2013. Synopsis The boys set out to prove the existence of the elusive Chupacabra (Goat Sucker) to the world, but Candace can't stand the wait and first just needs to prove it to Mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has the brilliant idea to use his Switch-Place-Inator to remove hair from one person and give it to another so that he can, in turn, sell his hair growing tonic. Plot After Phineas and Ferb cross something off their "bucket list," Buford enters, dressed as Isabella. He asks them, "What'cha doin'?" and Phineas says the real question is to what Buford is doing. Buford says he's dressed like Isabella because he's filling in for her while she's visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. Baljeet adds the dress was his idea. Buford recalls his Great Grandfather's experiences in New Mexico. His grandpa was herding cattle when suddenly the legendary Chupacabra slinks by. Phineas says that the Chupacabra is fake, like the Lake Nose Monster or Klimpaloon. Baljeet points out that they have already discovered those things. Phineas realizes that they have, and announces that today they are going to search for El Chupacabra. He then wonders where Perry is. At O.W.C.A.'s Headquarters, Carl thanks the animal agents for coming to Sensitivity Training. He then releases all animals, leaving Major Monogram as the only one left. Offended, he remarks that he doesn't need the training because humans are a higher species, causing every agent to growl at him. Carl remarks that that is why they are here today. Phineas and Ferb present the Chupa Copter. Everyone jumps in. Buford reverses his Isabella outfit into a goat costume for bait. A computer on board researches Chupacabra traits. Its says Rooting, Sniffing, Long Neck, and Dessert Dwelling. Candace, with Stacy's help, goes through her wardrobe. Candace complains that all of her outfits are jinxed, for every outfit has been worn when something bad happens to her. For example, she wore one when the Gelatin Monster ate her, and wore another when she was "[Personality|split into like fifty of [her self]]" and yet another from "the whole ‘Meap' thing." We then hear the computer scan Candace. "Rooting. Sniffing. Long Neck. Not Dessert Dwelling. Not Chupacabra." Candace yells and informs Phineas and Ferb that they are so busted as they fly off. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where he sees a biplane parked on the balcony. Heinz Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a Barber's chair and tells him his daily evil scheme. He had invented a spray that allows you to grow back hair if you lose it all. The advertisement for it makes it sound like it grows back hair, so it hadn't been selling. Doof was now going to use his new Switch Place-Inator to switch to take people's switch someone hair with a bald head so that everyone would want to buy Grow Back Hair. He then shows it off by switching Perry places with a shark in a tank. Perry jumps out of the tank to Doof's surprise. The shark tries to eat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he throws it off. He then switches the shark tank places with a light fixture. The tank falls from the ceiling and lands upside down, trapping Agent P inside. The gang arrives in New Mexico. They lower Buford in the goat costume from the bottom of the Cupra Copter. Baljeet steers the vessel to crash Buford into some cacti. Doofenshmirtz flies away on the Biplane but quickly realizes he left it at his building. Perry uses the Switch Place-Inator to teleport himself on the plane. They both climb on top of the Biplane and a random battle ensues, not making much sense. Candace runs to the backyard to wait for the "Busties" to return. Stacey asks if her services are needed, and after no answer she decides to leave. In New Mexico, the boys search for the Chupacabra. Buford exclaims that he thinks he has found something. The computer confirms it. The Chupacabra chases Buford but falls in a pit. Everyone looks at the mysterious creature. Phineas remarks that now they have to take him home. The gang arrives home. The Chupacabra is in a crate, and is scraping to get out. Phineas and Ferb decide to see if there is any Goat-Based food in the fridge. Candace jumps out from behind the tree. She peeks in the crate and the monster attacks her. He jolts back, and remarks that this is the best day ever! She moves it to the front yard and calls Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas and Baljeet find some Chupacabra food in their fridge, and remark that Linda's cooking classes must be paying off. The gang goes in the backyard a realize that the Chupacabra is gone. On the biplane, Perry ejects Doofenshmirtz's parachute, pulling him off the plane. As Perry is about to destroy the Inator, Major Monogram calls through the Wrist Beacon. Major Monogram informs Perry that undercover agent CH has been captured by Phineas and Ferb. Perry pilots the plane towards the yard. Carl tells Monogram to keep writing, and we see that Major Monogram had written ‘Animals are People Too!' multiple times on a chalkboard. Candace tries to show Linda the Chupacabra as she gets groceries from the trunk. Perry flies by on the plane and shoots two lasers from the Switch Place-Inator, one at the chupacabra, and one at something off-screen. Candace opens up the crate to show her mother the monster, but Buford comes out of the crate instead. Buford wonders how he got in the crate. The Chupacabra waves to Perry and flies off in the Chupa Copter. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet come in the yard. They tell Perry that they had caught the Chupacabra, but as they scroll through the pictures, they realize they had either missed the Chupacabra or gotten their thumbs in the way. Ferb remarks that "maybe the universe doesn't want some things photographed, like Chupacabras." He pauses, and adds "And photographs where everybody has their eyes open." Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, El Chupacabra *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Kelly Hu as Stacy Songs *Chupacabra Ho Goofs *Ferb's smartphone has a counter showing how many photos he took and what numbered photo he's viewing, but for some reason Phineas' and Baljeet's don't. *Candace said she was split into fifty, but she was actually split into thirteen (two at first, eleven more later). *Phineas said that he, Ferb and Baljeet took pictures with their smartphones (which only show their thumbs, parts of the chupacabra or nothing at all), but they didn't take out their smartphones to take pictures during the adventure. *When Ferb is looking at the photos on his smartphone, he goes through photos 3 through 6, then goes back to 3. He should have gone back to 1. *Phineas has apparently told Baljeet about the Lake Nose Monster despite saying they wouldn't tell anyone in "The Lake Nose Monster". However, they might have seen Nosey when Buford made Baljeet make that backfired crank call. *When Doofenshmirtz calls Perry Señor pantalones inteligente (Mister smarty pants), he should have said Señor pantalones inteligente's''''', to have the noun and adjective agree in number. But then again, Doofenshmirtz is not very bright, so he might not have known that. *Candace said that Phineas and Ferb made the gelatin monster, but it's actually Doofenshmirtz who made it. Trivia *Baljeet mentions that Phineas and Ferb have seen the existence of the Lake Nose Monster and Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. *The title is a parody of the Mexican legend of the monster, El Chupacabra (Goat Sucker). Gallery We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg|Phineas and Ferb introducing the Chupa Copter. Chupacabra.png|El Chupacabra, the goat sucker. ja:未確認生物チュパカブラ Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes